dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Michael (マイケル) is the God of Life, Death and also the Angels, the Commander of the Heavenly Armies and is the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings in all universes. Michael is the progenitor of the Angels and is referred to as the 'First Angel'. Michael is one of the Omni-Kings, alongside Goku, Zeno, Zeus, Odin, Izanagi, Amun-Ra, Metatron and Juno. Michael is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As the First Angel, MIchael is known to be a brave and courageous individual who cares about humanity and the earth and seeks to protect it from any kind of danger. He was also a natural born leader who leads the Heavenly Armies against the forces of the Absalon Empire and also protected the innocent. He also protected numerous planets from rogue Destroyer Gods and also taught humanity about knowledge, science and democracy. He can be described as entirely heroic and wise, as he is the teacher of many great warriors throughout the 13 multiverses. Another interesting part of his personality as described by Shido: "He is everything that you would imagine him to be. Kind, brave and thoughtful. He protected many planets from harm and even said to be the defender of humanity. He sees the goodness in everyone and he wants to show his knowledge throughout the rest of the world. In a way, he doesn't see himself as a god, but as a hero." '' Michael is a kind and compassionate man who sees the good in others and also shows true dedication to the church. He also values friendship and integrity above all others as he cares about Shido and his friends. He is also very easy-going and laid-back as he doesn't see himself as a god only as a person. He is also very patient and wise as he gives advice to students who doesn't have self-esteem and also encourages his students to succeed. Much like that of Izanagi, Amun-Ra and Juno, Michael is also very open in expressing his role as the Omni-King, as she is watching and creating life in the 13th multiverse without any interference and thus being neutral when it comes to the affairs of the Omni-Kings. Michael also demonstrates deeper understanding of the 13 multiverses than all of the other Omni-Kings with the exception of Goku. Michael is also a loving and benevolent individual who shows an incredible amount of faith in humanity and treats them with compassion. Much like that of Amun-Ra. Michael is also an optimistic being who shows great admiration of the environment and is very excited about seeing the Supreme Kais and the Angels. He also respects all living creatures whether Good or Bad. He is also very peaceful and hates conflict as seen when he tries to stop the bickering between Odin and Izanagi and then proceeds to knock out Izanagi with a punch. Like Zeno, Zeus and Amun-Ra, Michael does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as evidenced when Shido, a complete stranger to him, hugs him. He does not get angry, but does seem confused and asks who he is. Ultimately, Michael comes to see Shido as a good friend. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Michael is the most powerful being of the 13th multiverse, the strongest being of Heaven and one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Michael is the second strongest Omni-King as he is stronger than Zeus, Zeno, Odin, Izanagi, Amun-Ra, Metatron and Juno, but only eclipsed by Goku. Shido stated that if Michael felt like it that, he could wipe out all 20 universes of the 10th multiverse in an instant. Michael is the single most important person in the 13th multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Michael's power as an Omni-King pales in comparison to that of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Michael may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. His power level is about 4,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Absolute Strength:' As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Michael possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Michael is the most powerful being in Heaven and the 13th multiverse. He is stronger than Odin, Izanagi, Juno, Amun-Ra, Zeus, Metatron and Zeno but weaker than Goku. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Michael could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Michael is just as fast as Amun-Ra. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Michael is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the Commander of Heaven unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 9th multiverse. However, Michael is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Michael has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''Erasure Immunity: As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Michael cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. As such, Michael will never be destroyed. Omnipotence: As the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, Michael has the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Michael can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition as he is the most powerful Angel. Michael is thus one of the most powerful gods in existence, exceeding that of Zeus and being second only to Goku. Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can manipulate the entire multiverse and everything within. Multiverse Recreation: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to he wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. '''Holy Fire Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Michael can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against demons and other evil beings and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize angels or demons, rather than killing them outright. The color of the flames varies, but usually blue, white, or the normal if light shades of fire. Angel Manipulation: '''As the First Angel, Michael can create, manipulate, and destroy angels. They can use angels to perform all kinds of tasks. '''Heaven Lordship: As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael has authority and duty in heaven a place where deities and angels come together as well as the souls of heroes, and good people in perfect peace and joy. Life and Death Transcendence: As the God of Life and Death, Michael can transcend the concepts of life and death. Therefore,he cannot be regarded as living, dead or even amortal, as Michael may have been alive/dead at some point, making Michael a whole different kind of being. Life and Death Manipulation: As the God of Life and Death, Michael can sense, create, shape and manipulate the essences of life and death, giving and taking both. He can manipulate the beginning and end of the life cycles of any/all living organisms, allowing him to adapt and manipulate the forces of vitality and necrotic influences. Light Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. '''Solar Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction. Michael's Solar Powers are almost on par with that of Amun-Ra, but not as great as Goku's. '''Creation: As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse. Michael can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. She can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities. As long as it can be defined as object, Juno has the power to make it reality. Michael's Creation abilities are not as great as Goku's or Juno's. Time Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. However, Michael's is not as powerful as Goku's. '''Weather Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael can generate, create, shape and manipulate weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. Omni-Magic Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th Multiverse, Michael has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Michael is also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. Techniques Speed and Movements * '''Flight - The ability to take flight with ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. * Warp - A transportation technique used by Michael to allow himself and Shido to travel through space and between realms. Using this technique MIchael can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Michael can also use it to travel through time. * Divination - Michael can track any person or place he wants with his staff. * Instantaneous Movement - 'Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Michael can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * '''Magic Teleportation '- Much like the Grand Priest, Michael is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where Michael is currently located. ** 'Temporal Teleportation '- Similar to Whis, Michael is capable of traveling through time itself as shown when he teleported himself and Shido to the past timeline. Unlike Whis's version, Michael is capable of teleporting through time infinitely without any limits. Physical-Based Techniques * '''I Won't Let You - Michael uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Michael's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Movements * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Michael's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Michael uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 13th Multiverse. * Magic Materialization '''- Much like the Grand Priest, Michael was able to produce large fighting rings constructed with a wave of his hand. * '''God Kamehameha - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Michael either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Michael uses this technique after Goku and Shido taught it to him. * '''Sphere of the Sun - Michael creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. * Sphere of Creation - Michael creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Symphonic Destruction '''- An energy wave technique used by Michael. Michael raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind.He moves it left to right a few times before swinging it in one fast motion. Transformation Utlra Instinct Michael achieved this form, while helping the First Omni-King defeat the Fallen. In this state, Michael's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Michael is the first person to achieve the Ultra Instinct form. In this form, Michael (alongside Zeus) is able to hold his own against Goku in his base form. His power level in this state is about 14,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Michael achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Michael became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido and Vegeta, Michael gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Michael was able to fight on par with Goku in his suppressed base state. His power level in this form is about 73,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Michael and Goku - Goku shares a great father-son relationship with Michael. Michael is very loyal towards Goku and refers to him as 'Father'. Michael and Shido - Shido shares a very deep but understanding friendship with MIchael. Michael acts as a second mentor towards Shido and shows great kindness towards him. Like all the other gods, Shido is very respectful and polite towards Michael and refers to him as 'Lord Michael'. Michael and Zeus - Michael shares a good relationship with Zeus and usually goes to Mount Olympus to have tea with him. Zeus also seems to be very loyal to him as well. Michael and Zeno - Michael shares a father-son relationship with Zeno and is always seen having a conversation with him. Zeno seems to see Michael as a father-figure. Michael and Odin - Michael seems to be one of the few people that Odin listens to and also the one of the only two people he doesn't fight with along with Goku. Michael also appears to be annoyed with Odin's arrogance, but is still friends with him. Michael and Izanagi - Michael appears to be very friendly towards Izanagi and they appeared to have a good relationship. Izanagi seems to look up to Michael as a brotherly figure. Michael and Juno - Michael shares a really close relationship with Juno and is always protective of her. Juno apperas to have feelings for Michael and will stick by his side no matter what. Michael and Amun-Ra - Michael is really good friends with Amun-Ra and they always train together. Amun-Ra seems to have a great deal of respect towards Michael. Metatron and Metatron - Metatron and Michael shares a close relationship with each other. Metatron has an admiration for her brother and is extremely friendly towards him. Michael is very caring and protective towards her as well. Michael and Shukumei: Two of them are very close, knowing they severe the highest ranks of all Angel, that Michael trust Shukumei, knowing he is the best of all Angel and one of the Harmony God as well.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King Category:Angels